20 Malédictions
by Nenakim
Summary: Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé à quoi ressemblait les visites de Shiki à sa mère ? A une malédiction, certainement.


DISCLAIMER : Vous vous doutes bien que rien n'est à moi, sinon ce ne serait pas si triste.

PERSONNAGES : Il n'y a que deux personnages, Shiki et sa mère. J'utilise beaucoup plus le "il" / "elle", mais je me doute que vous comprendrez.

NOTES DE L'AUTEUR : Pour ceux qui suivent Pandora Psy, je cherche actuellement la suite. Mais il se trouve que j'ai eu une inspiration soudaine pour l'un de mes personnages de manga préféré, et je n'ai pas pu passer à côté. C'est sans prétentions, mais je n'ai lu aucune fic parlant de cette famille pourtant si inspirante, aussi je vous propose celle-là, en espérant que d'autres suivront mon initiative. Bonne lecture !

Un, deux, trois. Une respiration. La porte s'ouvre. Elle est là, assise sur les marches de cet escalier.

Ces maudits escaliers.

Sa tête est dans ses mains. Ses cheveux sont tout ébouriffés.

Ces maudits cheveux.

Elle lève la tête, avec un léger sourire d'enfant perdu.

Ce maudit sourire.

Pendant quelques minutes, ses pupilles reflètent l'incertitude. Elle cherche. Qui est ce ? Il rentre. Une lueur de frayeur dans les yeux de sa femme apparaît.

Cette maudite lueur.

Puis elle le reconnaît, et son sourire devient mielleux, ses yeux se plissent, sa voix retentit.

Cette maudite voix.

Elle le prend dans ses bras. Il s'inquiète, la réprimande, s'occupe d'elle. Mais c'est plus fort qu'elle, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire une remarque.

Ces maudites remarques.

« Tu lui ressembles de plus en plus … »

Il arrête de la coiffer et baisse la tête. Il se sent coupable.

Cette maudite culpabilité.

Mais elle n'est pas coupable, elle. Elle s'en amuse, elle le manipule par les sentiments. Elle feint la faiblesse avec un talent d'actrice de marque.

Ce maudit métier.

« Tu es un monstre, mon fils. »

Il le sait. Et elle prend du plaisir à le lui dire à chacune de ses visites.

Ces maudites visites.

Elle se retourne et prend son visage dans ses mains. Elle lui susurre à l'oreille, tel un serpent à sa proie.

« Je vais te confier un secret, Senri. »

Il recule. Il ne veut pas entendre. Il ne veut pas savoir. Elle sourit sadiquement, se lève et danse gaminement autour de lui.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu de toi. »

Il ferme fort les yeux. Son visage habituellement si neutre devient ravagé par la tristesse, la douleur morale. Il savait déjà cela. Mais il y a une suite.

Cette maudite suite.

« Tu es le fruit du démon, Senri. Tu n'es né que pour pouvoir lui être utile un jour. Tu n'es là que pour combler nos besoins, nos envies, nos lubies. Tu es notre marionnette. »

Il n'en peut plus. Il veut sortir. Mais il ne peut pas. Il est coupable, il doit rester. C'est la règle.

Cette maudite règle.

« Maintenant, approches … »

Mécaniquement, les jambes du jeune homme s'approchent de sa mère.

Ce maudit bourreau.

« Et donne un peu de sang … »

Elle déboutonne sa chemise. Il ne cille pas, n'a pas un seul mouvement de recul. Il n'a même plus la force de répliquer. Sa gorge est à découvert. Le ton de la femme lui fait mal.

Ce maudit ton.

« … à ta mère qui a soif. »

Souffrance. Humiliation. Tristesse. Elle a fait exprès de mordre un nerf, et elle tire dessus. Il ne peut pas se défendre. Les paroles de Rima lui reviennent à l'esprit.

Ces maudites paroles.

Elles qui semblaient si exagérées à l'époque, et qui se révèlent si réelles désormais.

« _Elle se sert de toi Shiki, ouvre les yeux ! Comment une mère qui aime son fils pourrait le faire souffrir ainsi ? Réveille-toi Shiki, vite ! _»

Il avait ignoré ces paroles quand elle les avait prononcées. Il lui avait dit qu'il y réfléchirait, et les avait mises dans un coin de son cœur fermé à double tours avec un cadenas.

Ce maudit cadenas.

Mais il savait. Il savait depuis longtemps ce que Rima disait. Mais après tout, il était coupable. Tout était de sa faute, lui répétait sans cesse sa conscience.

Cette maudite conscience.

Il s'accrocha à la rampe des escaliers. Son corps le lançait. Il ne tenait plus sur ses jambes.

« Mère … »

Elle ne l'écoutait pas. Elle était bien trop occupée à enfoncer encore plus profondément ses crocs acérés dans la clavicule de son enfant.

Ces maudits crocs.

Il lâcha la rampe et se laissa tomber au sol. Sa respiration devint irrégulière. Son sang se vidait. Ses paupières se fermaient d'elles-mêmes. Il ne sentait plus une seule parcelle de son corps. Un tambour résonnait dans son crâne. Alors c'était tout ? Il allait mourir comme ça, vidé de son sang par sa mère ? Celle qu'il avait tant aimée ?

Ce maudit amour.

Il ferma les yeux et pensa une dernière fois à ses amis. Rima et Ichijo lui manqueraient surtout. Et toute la Night Class aussi. Il haït une dernière fois son père, à cause de qui tout était arrivé. Dans son dernier élan de vie, il imagina comment aurait été sa vie si il n'avait pas eu ce monstre pour père, si il n'avait pas fait toutes les horreurs dont on l'accusait alors que son seul crime était d'être né. Si sa mère n'avait pas perdu l'esprit.

Cette maudite mère.

Il eut le temps d'observer les pupilles paniquées de l'ancienne actrice, de sentir les dernières gouttes de son liquide vital couler sur sa gorge, et de se rendre compte que si sa vie défilait vraiment devant ses yeux, ce ne serait pas passionnant. Puis ce fut la fin.

Cette maudite fin.


End file.
